The Wonders of Myth
by Baby Tigger
Summary: Buffy has a book report to do and she hates its. So when she goes to the library to get the book, she goes on an adventure that she could have never gone on by just doing a report.
1. Default Chapter

**The Wonders of Myth**

_Summary: Buffy is a normal teenager, she hates doing reports. When she is given a topic that she can not find easily, she goes to the public library to find a book, but when she opens it; her world is turned upside down._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Buffy or Angel. The stooges that destroyed them do. I do own anything that is made up in my head._

_Rating: PG_

**Chapter 1 **

Mrs. Valern stalked around the classroom while everyone was taking their tests. The language arts teacher grinned at some people's tests and frowned at other's. She couldn't believe how little these 16 years old paid attention. Before she could think anymore, the bell sung its joyous melody and everyone ran towards the door.

"Not so fast! I need to speak to a couple of you teens. Buffy, Ryan, Harold, and Missy come over to my desk," the teacher ordered seeing the chosen scowled sadly. She saw the teens all huddled around her desk. "Now kids, I notice that you all have been failing my class and I do not like people failing especially failing in the thirties," she started eying Ryan. He shrunk under her glare.

"It is not our fault that you stink on how to teach us," Missy replied. She hated this class the most of her eight classes.

Mrs. Valern seemed like she was about to explode for a moment, but luckily kept her cool. "Missy, I am not a bad teacher. It is that you do not pay attention. I am going to give you four a second chance by giving you a book report. You do not have to do it but if you do then I want it by next Friday," the over worked teacher replied giving each child a piece of paper. "This is the story I want you to make a report on," she continued giving everyone a pass so they won't be tardy.

_Oh great, I get to do one on a stupid book called The Wars of Evil. Mom is going to force me to do it. I doomed_. Buffy thought praying her mom won't force her to do it.

"Buffy Anne Summers, I can't believe you are failing Language Arts!" her mother hollered just as the person she screamed at put her foot through the threshold. Her mother is good. Mrs. Valern must have called her while she was in school.

"Buffy, you can't fail now! Ours lives have just begun again after your father's and mine's divorce and I can't have you doing this," Joyce started wondering why Hank had to leave. He didn't know what kind of pressure he put on Buffy.

"I don't know why, Mom. I just am. The teacher gave us a book report so we can bring it up," the teenager answered knowing what her mother was going to do.

"Well, you are going to have to do the report then. I do not want to hear any protest young lady. You are doing it," Joyce replied stopping the argument that Buffy was going to do with her mouth dropping towards the floor.

Buffy just stormed into her room after that discussion wondering why her. She does not know that this was a beginning to an adventure filled with danger, magic, and maybe even love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Buffy stomped down the streets of Sunnydale trying to find a silly old library. Who knew how little there was of them? She found a police officer standing by the coffee shop and went to him. He had to know of one. He was older than time with his white as snow hair and spectacles hanging on his nose.

"Sir, do you know where a library is?" she asked in her sweetest voice she can manage. The officer gave her a surprise look. No one ever went to the library now of days. When he was a child, libraries were like the Bronze.

"I know of one. Not sure if it is still standing, but it is one. It is over at Berkley's and Simon's by the old supermarket. It is old and creepy. I wouldn't go into it though because everyone who goes in don't come out." He answered writing it down on a piece of paper and giving it to her.

Buffy said thank you and headed towards her destination not thinking about what the cop said. She stopped when she found it. It really was creepy! It was an old building built around the 1920s with cobwebs hanging to it. The windows were broken and the white paint was peeling off like a banana peel off a banana. She slowly walked up the stairs with the stairs telling how long the house has been around with its groans.

_Ring! _The bell warned anyone here of her presence as the teenager crept towards the desk which was strangely looked like it was brand new. Everything here seemed not a bit like the outside like the owner took great care of the place. She tapped the polished bell on the desk which echoed through the building. Immediately, someone came through the storage room with quite a surprised look on his face. That look soon transformed into worried, but Buffy didn't notice.

"Why hello, what can I do you with?" the librarian asked. He was a middle age looking man with a face that seemed to have no real eternal happiness. His hands were callous and it seemed like he used to work really hard. Buffy looked at the nameplate. It said E. Rayne.

"Yes, I needed to know where this book is. Do you have it?" the blond answered handing the man the paper with the name of the book. The worried looking man looked at the piece of parchment and back at her. He seemed to be rounding her up.

"That is a great book. Yes, we have it, but I warn you. You do not want to go in that section. I would prefer you to leave right now," Rayne warned praying she would listen. He did not want another victim to put on his list of guilt.

"Are you kidding me? This is the only library that is available and I need to get this silly report done or my mom will have a fit," Buffy snapped back. No wonder this place has no visitors!

The old man slowly nodded and led her to a carved door with imprints of dragons, knights, and wizards in a never ending war. With one push of the door knob, the people saw a gigantic room full to the top with books about anything you wanted to know. There was a tapestry covering the only window that covers the length of the room. It showed a story that had magic, knights, demons, and castles in a terrifying battle.

"Welcome to the library," Rayne announced looking at the place with wonder. He loved this place. He loved books. He loved this world. It was the reason why he never wanted to come home.

As soon as the librarian opened the doors, Buffy heard a joyous medley that sounded like a choir was in the room. It was captivating and Buffy couldn't help but to sway back and forth. _I have to find where that music is coming from_, Buffy thought and started walking in like she was in a trance.

She marched towards a shelf at the far right near the tapestry and kneeled there. The music was growing louder and louder and was becoming more beautiful with every step. The unsuspecting teenager's hand guided towards a plain, dark blue book. It showed a valley with a castle at the end standing proud and tall. It said _The Wonders of Myth_.

The source of the music was getting louder and Buffy realized that this was where the lovely music was coming from. _The device that holds this music must be inside this book_, the hypnotized young woman and started opening the book.

"I wouldn't open that book if I were you," Rayne warned getting as far away as possible. _I tried to warn her. I tried to warn her. I tried to warn her. _He thought. He soon slammed the door.

Buffy took no notice of the warning and opened the book to the first page. Suddenly, there was a bright white light and the singing mutated into howling so loud Buffy thought she could go deaf. Wind came out of the book chilling the young woman to the bone. A black hand reached up towards her and grabbed her by the neck almost strangling all the air from her. The hand pulled her towards the book and the light exploded becoming so bright that it could only be surpass by the sun. Then everything became silent.

The librarian walked into the library slowly picking up stray books as he went. He could hear the music but was immune to it after hearing it for so long. He picked up the dreaded book and glanced around. The girl was no where in sight. She was another victim of _The Wonders of Myth._ He tried to warn her.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_What in the world happen? _Buffy's mind moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw was not a library with a crazy book. What Buffy saw was a hill of hay, and as she stood up, she saw that she was not in the library, but in a barn.

It was a normal type of barn. It had a horse and a cow plus a couple of chickens. There were some holes in the roof that let moonlight shine through showing a pitchfork and shovel. Buffy felt at peace until she heard a blood chilling scream.

It came from the right so the teenager raced towards the noise and found the source. A young girl of about eleven was being attacked by a man, but as Buffy soon found out, it was not a man. It had the shape of a man, but its eyes were golden yellow and the creature had ridges on its face. It was a demon.

"Hey!" Buffy hollered. It was the only thing she could think of. She wished she thought of more.

The creature turned towards her giving the girl time to run away hopefully to get help. The thing grinned showing white fangs and jumped right at her with speed that she never knew was possible. As soon as the monster attacked, an arrow flew out of nowhere piercing the monster in the heart. It soon dissolved into dust.

Buffy spun around to the direction where the great arrow came from. A woman stood there with black hair dress in some strange clothes. She had on a top that seem to be made of wool and some leggings that were brown and made of the same material. It looked like something from the middle ages. A bow stood by her side.

"You seem to be all right," the teenage stranger said. With a closer look, Buffy saw that she was her own age. The stranger circled her eying her clothes. They were different. They looked like the kind the new arrivals wear. "Where are you from?" she asked.

The teenage American eyed her as well and just responds, "Sunnydale, California" A smile curled the girl with the bow's face. "We got ourselves another new character," she hollered over her shoulder. Buffy looked and saw a man with white hair and eyes as blue as the sea eyes. She was in heaven. She also spotted the brown hair eleven year old at his side. They all wore the same type of clothing as the raven hair peer.

"You mind telling me where in the world am I?" Buffy asked speaking the one question that she had been asking herself.

The markswoman smirked and responded, "You are in Myth." _Wasn't that the place in the book? Oh no I am in The Wonders of Myth! _ Buffy's mind screamed and the young alien teen fainted right on the spot.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Rayne peered out the window trying to see if he was there. Sure enough he was there standing across the street in an oversized raincoat staring at him. That senile cop must have told him where he was. He has been here only a day after that dumb, blond girl opened that dreadful book.

_I tried to warn her you know. I tried to warn her just like the others._ His mind reminded him so he won't feel the guilt. If there was anything that would make him go home, it was the guilt piercing his heart like knives into flesh.

Rayne soon noticed that the stranger was strolling towards the library when he got back into the real world. He was walking in the rain like he was an ordinary person who wanted a book, but Rayne knew the truth. He ran to the storage area so the man would think no one was here. He hoped it would work.

_Ring! _ The mysterious man was in the library now. He stopped in the middle of the room and turned his head around. "Hello anyone here?" the stranger asked staring straight at the storage area where Rayne was sweating like a pig and as worried as an ant against a giant. He walked around acting like he was sizing up the place. He paused all of a sudden at the carved door with the dragons, wizards, and knights. He laughed a deep cold sound.

"You know we will bring you home, my friend. You will come back," the visitor said talking straight at the librarian. He reached into his coat in a way a normal person would think like he was getting a gun. Rayne wasn't afraid of a gun. He was scared of something much worse.

The alien took out a book in blue leather with a castle in a valley standing proud and tall. In golden cursive, it had _The Wonders of Myth_. He opened it up and threw it on the floor. Rayne closed the door at that moment and saw a white, bright light shooting through the cracks. After the howling ended, the librarian crept out of the storage closet. The only thing he saw was the horrible book standing all innocent on the ground.

"No you won't my fellow ally. You are not going to catch me," Rayne told the now missing visitor as he pick up the book and started cleaning up the place like nothing happened. It was too bad he couldn't shake the feeling like he was about to die.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy opened her eyes and stared at a ceiling that wasn't hers. Her head felt like it fell down a couple of stairs and somehow survived. She slowly sat up and craned her neck around. This was not her room.

The walls were made out of stones and gave the place a dark feeling. The floor was wooden and was really cold proving that there was no heater. The only window was the one that was on her right and covered up by curtains of dark blue. There was a rocking chair and a couple of flowers painting that tried to make the place friendly, but Buffy could not shake away the feeling of dread.

"I see that you are awake, Miss," a voice came from the left which startled the already scared girl. Buffy spun around and saw a woman with blond hair and dressed in a maid costume. She was holding a gown over her arm and a pair of shoes in her free hand.

"Where am I?" the young teen asked wanting to run through the open door and go away from these kidnappers. She tried to remember what happened, but couldn't seem to find the puzzle pieces to put into the puzzle and complete it.

"Why you are in Master Rupert castle in the district of Raychild. I am Miss Abby," Miss Abby responded feeling sorry for the poor girl. She really is alone in this new world.

Suddenly, Buffy remembered the crazy book, the creature, the markswoman, and everything else. _What happened when I opened that book?_ Buffy's mind asked over and over again that she almost didn't hear the next important thing that Miss Abby said.

"Master Rupert has asked me to tell you to come to the lounge after you put this on and he will be able to explain everything, Miss," the maid reported and put the gown down with the shoes on the bed and walked off. She really did felt sorry for the poor girl.

Buffy looked at the gown. It was mauve and made of silk. It had roses stitched onto it and looked very elegant. It was not like what that markswoman wore. She would die than wear that. The shoes were of the same color and had roses on them too.

Buffy put the gown on and looked at herself in the mirror by the window. The sleeves were a little bit droopy, but who cares. It didn't matter right about now. She was about to get some answers.


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Buffy walked into the lounge which would have taken a long time to find if it wasn't for Miss Abby taking her there. It was an elegant place with a fireplace and chairs of the color green. On one side of the wall, there was a tapestry on one side of the wall. It was a map of some foreign land. The atmosphere seemed cozy.

It took Buffy a while to notice that there were some people there. She saw the markswoman who had a surcoat on that was the color of dark blue. There was the brown hair girl who had a green dress on with the purposely large sleeves. Two women were beside her. One had blond hair. The other had red.

"I see you are awake," a voice said from behind. The scared enough girl whirled around to find a gray hair man who looked like he was in his forties.

"Who are you? Where am I? How can I get back home?" the teen asked the old man. He simply took off his glasses and began to rub them.

"You might want to sit down. This will be a lot to sink through," the man told her. Buffy obeyed sitting down on the dark green chair. It almost ate her.

"First of all, I am Mr. Rupert A. Giles, but you could call me Rupert. I am owner of this castle and friend of this land," Rupert started looking at the new victim of the book. "Secondly, you are in the country of Myth next to the Republic of Washer and the Kingdom of Flesher. You are in the district of Raychild of the four districts and all of this is in the book, _The Wonders of Myth_, the retired solder told the girl.

It took a while for Buffy to take all of this. What would you expect? She was being told that she was inside a book! How many times does that happen in a century? After a few minutes, a noise started to fill the silent room with eyes staring at the blond teenager. That noise was laughter, and it was coming from Buffy.

"I believe she is taking this very well," the dark hair markswoman stated getting up to get her a glass of water from the pitcher. The other four kept on looking at the laughing girl who was looking at them like they were loony.

"You have got to be kidding," Buffy said clutching her sides. Everyone looked like they were not kidding.

"He i-is not kidding. It is true. You have f-fell v-victim to the book like many others," the blond hair stranger who was sitting next to the young eleven year old girl said.

"Yes, and if we don't act quickly, you could be stuck here forever," Rupert continued. He was going to say more, but at that moment, a knock came from the door.

After Giles said it was ok to enter, a boy her age with blond almost white hair came in. Buffy remembered him as the teen at the barn. She sat gazing at him with his lovely blue eyes. _I'm in love_. She thought.

"Yes William, what is it?" Rupert asked the soldier in training.

"Xander and the others have come back from the search party. It seems like Angelus' men attacked them," he replied.

Everyone sat up wide eyed and ran out the lounge with the 16 year old soldier in training. Rupert stopped at the door and turned around to see the girl was still there.

"We will talk about this later. We seemed to have met a speed bump," he told her leaving her as he raced towards the wounded.

The only thing that was going through Buffy's mind was when she was getting some answers.


	7. chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

William glimpsed through the window at the young, blond teen in the garden. He did think she was pretty, but he had work to do. He had to become a soldier and that came first. It was his father's last wish before he died.

"Isn't she a pretty one?" a woman in a blue surcoat and had black hair asked as she approached him by the window. It was the markswoman Buffy met, but he knew her as Faith.

"You are right, but I have training to do, and I need to keep my head straight," he answered and saw the look on Faith's face that said "R-R-Right." "I got to go study now _unlike_ some people," he retorted and walked off to his quarters with Faith watching him and then back at Buffy.

"Don't worry girl. He will come around sooner or later," she whispered to the girl in the garden and strolled to her own quarters. He was right. She did need to study.

Buffy sniffed a rose as she paced around the diverse garden. Miss Abby told her that Rupert wanted to meet her here and explain more of what is going on. She really wanted to get some answers because if her mind ran around one more time, she might explode.

She heard some footsteps towards her right and craned her head towards that direction. There stood Rupert in new clothing. He seemed really tired for some reason, but knew he had to do what he had to do.

"I see you have met the garden," he started wiping his glasses for a little bit and came up to her. "My wife loved to walk around her and smell all the flowers."

"Your wife?" Buffy asked getting awfully curious. This man has a wife! Rupert nodded. "Jenny was her name. She died a couple of years back," he responded and looked like he had some tears in his eyes.

"That isn't why we are here. I am here to explain what is going on," he said changing the subject. "I already told you where you are so I now have to tell you how you got here and how you can get back."

"Yeah, how did I get here?" Buffy asked looking straight him to see if he was crazy.

"I have to go to the beginning. I used to know this man named Ethan. He was a mage like me, but not a soldier. One day years ago we found out that we were in a book by a spell. After that, we decided that we can make a spell to get out and see the real world. We did and found a dangerous consequence. Since we were characters in the book, the book needed us and sucked everyone it can get a hold on to," he explained.

"That is why I got in, but you are in the book. How come I got sucked in?" Buffy concluded feeling just like Sherlock Holmes.

"When we found out about that, I insisted that we go back, but Ethan loved the real world and decided to stay. I tried to make him come back, but he was too stubborn. While he remains in the real world, innocent people are trapped inside _The Wonders of Myth. _The worst part is that the victims after a while lose memory of time before going inside the book and become part of it," Rupert clarified feeling more like Sherlock Holmes.

It took a while for Buffy to process it, but she manages without laughing like a crazy fool. "Now how do I get out?" she once again inquired.

"Now that is tricky. We do not know how to do it, but if we use the essence of the Key inside Dawn on Key Mountain, then we might be able to create a portal to bring all the victims home. If not, we always get to make the protective shield that will guard us from King Angelus of Flesher and his seer, Drusilla," he answered guilty that he is bringing the girl's hopes down. "I am bringing someone out to try to persuade Ethan to come back though if it makes you feel any better."

Buffy looked at the man knowing he is trying his best. She just nodded and stomped out of the garden where so many happy memories happened.

_**It would be really nice if you review. I feel like no one is reading my story. Thanks! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

_A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews! It really means a lot to me. I will try to update sooner and try to make the chapters longer. Thanks once again! _

While all this is taking place, something else is happening a little bit north near the border of the District of Raychild and Grinber. It happens in a Flesher army camp where there has just been a battle from Master Rupert's men.

King Angelus is fuming as he stalks along the never ending rows of tents to his destination. He had battle plans to do and Seer Drusilla wanted to speak to him at once. They need to be prepared for another attack from the Mythians.

"What do you want Seer Drusilla? It better be good. I am a very busy man," he ordered to the raven haired woman in a midnight blue cloak and a violet gown. She was sitting on a stool playing with a rare porcelain doll from the Islands of Himmer.

"You mustn't bully Missy Drusilla. You are hurting Missy Edith's feelings. What is that Missy Edith?" she asked the doll pressing it up to her ear and nodded. "You are right. We must let it slide and tell him about the new visitor."

The king ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to take a while. He had no idea why she was like this, but she was ever since the Kingdom found her in her minute village.

"There is a new friend in here from the other side. She is going to slay things and change the world. An old friend will return and more will leave," she takes a stern look at him that makes him think that she still has her sanity. "You must find the key before they put it in the lock. The door will open your demise."

Before the tyrant could ask about what key, a sergeant came through the folds of the tent He told him that General Gunn had some ideas he needed to go over with him. Angelus took one look at the seer brushing her doll's hair and walked out. He will find out later.

Buffy sat in the courtyard thinking about what Rupert said over in her head. She was depressed about everything. She was depressed about Rupert. She was about the other victims. The biggest depressor was that there might not be a way out of _The Wonders of Myth_. The only true way out was if Ethan decided to come back and she highly doubts that that will happen.

"Are you all right?" a British sounding voice asked from her left. She found the source of the mystery man and saw that it was the guy from the barn. He was dressed in some strange looking causal clothes and leaning against a stone archway with a book in his hand.

Buffy nodded and surveyed the boy. He seemed kind enough so she began confessing. "I was just going over what Rupert told me," she explained. The guy walked over to her and sat on a bench next to her.

"It must be really hard finding all this out. I'm William by the way," William introduced giving his hand to her. Buffy took it and shook it like they were meeting in normal circumstances.

"It is, but I might get over the shock besides there might be a way out," Buffy chatted feeling very safe with William. He seemed to be actually listening to her not like that Parker guy at school. He looked everywhere but her eyes and seemed to be day dreaming instead of listening.

"If it makes you feel any better, the Guardians of the Key, that is the people who protect the Key at all cost, are going to begin their journey to Key Mountain in a couple of days. I am in it and so is Faith, which is the markswoman you met. Our seer, Cassie, said that you are going to be a slayer and I have heard that you might be coming too. I am just saying so you won't be too surprised if you are told," William chatted also. He likes her, but like before, he must think duty first even if she is really nice.

Buffy was really surprised at this but hid it. It was something she needed to talk to with Rupert. "What about the guy who is trying to get Ethan back?" she asked. He didn't say anything about that.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I am sorry. I have no idea." was his only respond. The gong sounded for supper and they left, but not without William asking about her name. She answered and followed him to the lavender colored banquet hall.

As she ate, she made a decision. Even if Rupert doesn't ask her about that journey, she is going to go with them. Her ticket out of here will come better if she is there to help make sure nothing goes wrong.

_What do you think? Please review! I am open to opinions! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Rayne could not take it anymore. Ever since _he _came here, he has been as wound up as a cat and then there is that blond girl who got in the book. It seems like everyone is searching high and low for her. Her mother even came here asking if he seen her. Rayne could not take it anymore.

After trying to read a bit of his favorite book, Rayne decided to clean up the library; the section without the two copies of _The Wonders of Myth_. He went and got his feather duster when he heard it. Crash! It sounded like something was dropped out of the sky; a sound Rayne never wanted to hear again.

It was too late to get a weapon or call the police so he was left to fight with a feather duster. If that is not degrading, then he did not know what is. With that thought in his head, he charged in as a fighter with a feather duster. The visitor was certainly surprised to see this when Rayne came in.

"Who would have thought that the great Ethan Rayne would actually go into battle with a feather duster? This is very embarrassing for his soldier friend," the man said. He was old in about his forties with a good amount of gray in his hair. He was dressed in traditional Mythian Army clothes of dark blood red on one side and dark green on the other with yellow keys all around. He held a sword at his side that seemed to be used for fencing and a bow on his back. It was actually him.

"It is you, Giles. Why are you here if you wanted to leave before?" Rayne asked. His anger was building up fast. He knew what was going on. Giles just wanted him to go back to there. That place was nothing compared to this world. The world that created them was far better.

"I am here to try to bring you back, Ethan. There are too many victims for this to go on. I have met on of them and she is desperate to get home. You need to come home, Ethan," Giles begged in a manly way. He had some honor still left unlike Mr. Feather Duster over there.

"Don't call me Ethan. You can call me Rayne and I am never coming back to Myth. Now leave Giles!" Rayne screamed and stormed out the room.

Giles shook his head slowly and opened up the book so he can go back inside. "He will come around some day," he mumbled to himself right before the light came to take him home.

Sorry if this annoying but please review! Sorry this is short too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"Can you please remind me why I demanded to go on this journey?" Buffy asked as she sat on a wagon with a leg already doing what she wanted to do; sleep. Rupert had unwillingly let her come with them after she annoyed him half to death and now she wants to get out of this. She has to sit in a wagon for days with Dawn's, the Key, guardians, Willow and Tara and Faith. She has not seen William in the whole ride and strangely wants to see him.

"It could go with you wanting to make sure everything goes to plan with your way out of here," Willow answered hiding her grin behind her hand. She too was bored but was not going to complain about it even if these robes were itchy.

"How about we play a game?" Tara asked. Dawn was also getting bored and she was praying for a pit stop so she could stretch her legs. She looked around at all the bored faces. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"We could play a game I learn in my village called Energy Ball. You throw an energy ball around while counting from one to whatever number you get to till there is only one person left," Dawn suggested. Buffy never heard her talk before and who can blame her. From what she has heard, she hates holding the essence of the Key.

"I personally can not think up a greater idea so how about we play some Energy Ball," Faith concluded and everyone got into a circle while Tara muttered an incantation to create an energy ball. It was bright yellow in the middle and turned orange on the edges. There seemed to be a small pebble in the middle that was dark red.

"She used a magic pebble made especially for summoning energy balls. Magic pebbles are pebbles found on the bottom of lakes that hold mermaids and hold magical abilities," Willow explained as she watched. Buffy gave her a weird look on how she knew that she was curious about the pebble. "You looked like you wanted to know," the red haired witch said.

The game worked. No one was bored for hours while they played the difficult game. After seven rounds, Dawn was the reining champion with Buffy in second place with one game won. After that last game, the wagon stopped suddenly.

"I am going to go out and find out what is going on," Faith said and got out of the wagon to check. After a couple of minutes, she came back in a foul mood. It seems to be that a wagon wheel busted beyond repair and they needed to go to the nearest place available to stay for the night while they waited for a scout to bring a carpenter who could repair it.

"Are we going to have to go out and find a place to stay?" Buffy asked. It was weird that now she had a chance to go out and she doesn't because of all the fun she is having.

"Yes," Faith answered.

"Even with only one wagon disabled," Buffy whined trying to find a way out of it.

"Yes, a Mythian never leaves another Mythian behind and it is getting dark," Faith answered ready to blow her lid.

"Rupert says that he knows a place where we can stay and it is close to here," she said trying to perk everyone up. After a bunch of moans on having the game concluding, everyone got out of the wagon.

They seemed to be in the middle of a forest with trees trying to grab at anyone or anything with its branches. Animal noises were everywhere creating a hidden conversation and the ground was damp and covered with leaves. They caught up with the boys and saw them looking equally as tired. Rupert looked the worse. He appeared like he just went from one side of America to the other without sleeping, having only one cup of coffee and walked the whole way. Buffy saw William too and he seemed tired as well. He wasn't so tired that he wouldn't give her a smile.

"The place is on a path about fifty paces from here and that path is a hundred. I hope everyone is ready for a walk," Rupert joked and led everyone to the path.

The path was covered with magical pebbles that gave off a bright light that a bird could probably see it from the sky. They soon followed it from here and Buffy noticed that everyone was strangely keeping a close eye on Dawn. She wondered why.

After an hour of walking that made Buffy want to stay in the wagon, they made it. It was a castle about two stories high made of stone. The shingles were falling off and vines were everywhere, but the young victim didn't care. She sprinted from the rest of the crowd and made to the door before you could say 'Chosen One'. Once Rupert got all the lesser people to their quarters of the vast and empty castle, he showed her to her room.

It was great. It had flowers everywhere and a rug that showed the map of Myth on the floor, but Buffy didn't give a care. She body slammed onto the bed and fell asleep without a care in the world. She didn't even notice that everyone was snickering at her about overreacting on the whole thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Buffy woke up the next day feeling refreshed. It took her a moment for her to realize where she was. The teen quickly got dress and strolled down the hall.

After seeing the same painting for the second time, she came to the conclusion that she was lost. She tried to go through many doors that she thought could take her to a staircase but they were locked. It was like going thru a maze with trap doors and hidden openings.

"How am I going to- OW!" Buffy cried as her head made contact with a hanging trap door on the ceiling. It was wooden and was broken in some places. Hanging from the inside of the hole was a chord made of yarn and had a figurine in the shape of a mermaid at the end.

The desperate teen yanked on the chord and got out in the nick of time before a wooden ladder fell out landing on the floor with a thud. _This will hopefully get me to the dining room. _She thought and started to climb. It was pitch dark as she climb up the ladder. She could make out little ruins on the walls but since the area was in need of a candle, she could not see a single complete picture.

Sadly, the ladder did not take her to the dining room. It led her to the attic which held magical pebbles that gave off light hanging from the ceiling. Those ruins she saw were actually pictures of pixies, sprites, and elves dancing around because they were also on these walls. Jars stood on shelves filled with eyes, pebbles, and other things Buffy did not want to know about. _This is not the dining room_. Buffy grumbled in her mind. She was in desperate need of some toast.

She wandered over to a trunk that was open and next to a bookcase with jars of sprite guts. It held some books, bottles full of powders that were as diverse as the rainbow. What really interested her was a black and white picture bleached out a little by the sun. Buffy picked it up to inspect it and what she saw startled her.

It was the library she went to. It looked a little bit cleaner and the time was about a decade ago but it was the library. On the back of the picture was the owner's writing. It said My Dream Home. How did someone from here have a picture form there better yet of the library that held the book that brought her into this whole mess?

To satisfy her curiosity, Buffy opened up one of the books. She was lucky. It was the mystery man's journal. It read:

January 28, Year 23 of Age 7

Dear Journal,

I will soon leave this land and go into the real world that created us. I will leave you since the spell makes me only bring the clothes on my back. I have found the perfect place for me to live; a library that is in a peaceful village. It does hold the book but I will learn to resist its calling. I will miss you and leave you halfway full.

Sincerely,

E.R.

This made Buffy more confused. Who could have written this? Who was E. R.? While her mind went to work over this, Rupert poked his head out of the hole.

"There you are. I have been wondering where you were," he commented and pulled himself up. He went over and saw the book in her hand. For some odd reason, he froze and then picked up the book and picture and lowered into the trunk and closed the box.

All of this made Buffy want to ask a certain question. "Rupert, who lived here?" she asked.

Rupert was unresponsive for a little while. It seemed like he trying to decide whenever or not to tell, but he soon did. "It was Ethan's house," he said in a monotone voice and led her to the dining room. After all of that search for the room, Buffy did not touch her food.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_A/N: I am very sorry about the delay. I had busy weeks with UIL and homework. Once again, I am very very very sorry and please forgive me. _

Warren sneaked along the forest trying not to get caught. He saw some Flesher troops around and if he gets caught… he does not want to even think about it. He had to find a carpenter soon or the trip to Key Mountain would be even more delayed.

He crept along the river bank until he heard a noise. Before you could say 'gun', the man found a hiding spot behind an old oak tree covered with moss. The noise was two Flesher soldiers patrolling the area for people like him. When Warren saw what was with them, a wave of fear fell over him making him wish he was never given the assignment.

They were vampires; blood-sucking demons that could smell a person a mile away especially if they are cut. These vampires were men and had yellow eyes and fangs already dipped in blood. One was short and had hair like a raven feather. The other was tall and had hair like flames.

Warren knew they could smell his cut on his leg that was bleeding a little. He got it while going thru some thorn bushes, and he didn't bring any healing pebbles or potions. He slowly climbed up the oak so they might not pinpoint his location. He made it to the first large branch about six feet above the group and inched onto it.

Sadly, this did not work. The vampires still smelled him and the addition of his fear made it easier to target him. They told the soldiers and one of them pulled out a jagged dagger with a dragon shaped handle. The enemy soldier muttered something to the knife and made it glowed for a second. The black hair man then swung it, and the dagger cut straight thru the branch Warren was on and flew back to the man's hand like a boomerang. Warren fell down with the branch and the last thing in his head was _I am dead. _

Warren was surprised to see himself alive when he woke up but that surprised soon transformed into terror when he saw where he was. He was tied up to a pole in the middle of a Flesher camp site with all the occupants surrounding him including the king himself.

King Angelus was a tall man with hair as hard as a rock and as brown as mud. He was dressed in an orange tunic and black pants with a flowing black cape. He held a sword in his hand with their symbol, a skull, engraved onto the blade. His face was one of wicked content.

"Well boys, it looks like we got ourselves a Myth spy," the king called out walking over to the captive and laid his sword on Warren's neck. "You know what we do to spies." His sword crept closer to the man's neck where sweat fell down and made it seem like a waterfall was there.

"I'm not a spy! I am not a spy!" Warren yelled for his life. He did not care if that Key did not get to the mountain. He did not want to die.

"How do we know you are not a spy? You Mythians want us out so badly now you are a republic," Angelus drawled on bringing his sword even closer to Warren's neck. He was so close that he could cut a thread of the scout's hair.

What Angelus said was true. Myth used to be under Flesher rule until two decades ago when there was a revolution. This war is about Flesher trying to take over Myth again so its financial problems might be fixed. Myth holds a lot of natural resources that Flesher has lost over periods of time.

"I was trying to stay away from you guys. I'm just trying to find a carpenter to fix a wheel," he said trying to convince the king. He did not want that blade any closer.

"You are just a scout for whom and where is this wheel?" Angelus asked listening very closely. He did not expect to find this from this rat.

Warren gulped. Should he do this? Should he squeal for his own neck? He made up his mind in a heartbeat. That sword was good convincer.

"It was Sir Rupert who gave me the order, and he is at Magic Hill in the lower part of the Raychild Forest," the traitor said in one breath grateful when the skull engraved blade went away from his neck. It took a minute for Angelus to respond to this information.

"Boys, we are off to Magic Hill!" King Angelus cried, and all the soldiers joined in a battle cry. "Luke and Trick come over here," he ordered. Two vampires came forward. Their eyes glared at Warren with hunger in those yellow orbs. "I want you to take this helpful traitor to the feeding pen so you and your friends can have a snack," the king commanded to the vampires. They obeyed and dragged a screaming Warren to his doom. Angelus did not like traitors even if they helped him.

King Angelus chuckled and watched the crowd of men leave to pack. His family name will hold honor again after the loss of Myth two decades ago. He was going to bring Flesher out of its slump. Angelus soon departed to his own quarters to pack. He had a war to win.


End file.
